Ms Chocolate FairyTale
by JKNzeldatwilight9
Summary: Charlie's older sister , Elena, has come to stay home from America after finishing college when she meets the famous Willy Wonka for the first time. They both can't contain their feelings of love for each other
1. Chapter 1- Baby just say yes

Elena Bucket was the sister of Charlie Bucket the lucky winner of Wonka's last Golden Ticket. And Heir to the famous chocolate factory. Elena was a college graduate, she was returning home. She had earned a scholarship and headed for college. Elena always sent the spare money she had for her family. Because of that she couldn't come to see her beloved family. Elena had recently spent an over dramatic letter to Charlie when she saw on the TV that Charlie was the founder of the last ticket. Days later she received a letter from her mother Mrs. Bucket, that Charlie won the special prize and was to inherit the factory. And that her family had moved into the factory so that there was no more need to send them money. I and to save it for her flight to come permettly home. Months later she graduated and headed home for her first job. She was overly excited to see Charlie, he was such a dear little brother.

Elena squirmed in her seat on the plane. Thinking back to all the childhood memories her and Charlie shared. Elena remembered their nights out on the town when Charlie was about 8. He was 12 now, she remembered because once a year she sent him a present for his birthday. Which always ended up days after his birthday. None the less, she was happy to speak to Charlie when he used the remaining minutes on a payphone. Elena remembered the first movie her and Charlie saw. Charlie and Elena had walked behind a couple into a movie theater. The guy at the both thinking they were just the couple's children let them through. Charlie and Elena saw the _Wizard of Oz_ for the first time. Later they walked by the pizza place. Having no money, the next day 8 year old Charlie and 15 year old Elena. Made pretend pizza out of the snow.

Elena tapped her foot on the bottom of the plane, annoying the man next to her. Elena couldn't wait, she held her bag tightly.

Soon after the plane started to get people off. Elena ran for the exit with her one carryon bag. She waited to get her bags when her phone rang. The ID said Mom, Elena flipped the maroon phone open and said. "Hello?" "Hey Elena! Are you almost here?" An excited voice of a young boy said. "Yes, almost now don't call me again. I can barely contain myself as it is. I was squirming in my seat the whole time on the plane. Just thinking about you, I should be there in about an hour to see you and family." "Alright don't keep us waiting." "Will do sir, bye bye huggies and kisses!" "Bye Ellie!" With that she hung up the phone. She again held herself from excitement, not only was she going to see her family after four years. But she was going to work, and to see inside of the amazing factory!

Elena got on the bus heading for her hometown. Elena plugged in her headphones, and listened to the auto book of _Eragon_. After about what felt like five minutes. Was 55 minutes, she jumped off the bus. The stop was only across the road to the famous factory. Suddenly she felt very nervous, what if Mr. Wonka thought she was weird and a burden? Elena looked down at herself.

Her love of Mythology, truly found its way to her choice of fashion. She wore jeans with swirly designs, and ankle boots with a heel. She wore a dark purple shirt, with a fairies trailing the swirl designs. She had purple eyeshadow with dark liner and long eyelashes. She had short dark brown hair that came to about her should when she curled it. She wore a maroon long coat, and had small silver swords for earrings and finally. Something that she always treasured, a costume ring that had a piece of candy on it.

Elena swallowed hard, she picked up her two bags and walked to the iron gates. Her pale skin fit in with the snow. She stopped at the gates and wondered if she should knock or something. She set one bag down, as she went to knock on the gates. They suddenly opened, and running to her was her dear little brother. He had grown since she last saw him, she couldn't help, but drop her other bag. Charlie ran in her arms, she was on one knee. And she felt tears coming on, she pulled back to look at him. To see him on the verge of crying too. He smelled of chocolate, she looked him in the eyes. "Charlie, I missed you so much!" With that they embraced each other once more. She was now on both knees.

"Come on Ellie, mum and dad want to see you! Were so happy your home!" With that she got up grabbed her bags and headed inside the factory. Laughing as they headed inside, she saw Charlie push open the iron doors. When they were inside they were in a dark room with bright red and gold curtains. Charlie pulled a rope and they opened to reveal a long hallway with red carpet going down the middle. She looked up even the hallway was huge. "Just drop your coat anywhere Elena. It's okay, Mr. Wonka does it all the time." With that she dropped her bags and threw off her coat. "Just leave your bags there the Ompaa Lopaas will take care of it." "The ompa whats?" She asked, Charlie then said as he quickly took her hand rushing her down the hall. "You'll see them in a little. But mum told me to bring you straight to the house. Wait in till you see it." With that she felt Charlie pull her along, she noticed everything started to get smaller. She bent down a bit to notice, the hallway was not as long as it seemed. She smirked for a second realizing it was an lution. The same thing was done on paper to make a road look long.

Charlie pushed open and doors, and Elena's jaw dropped. She walked out first not noticing Charlie giggle. She walked out slowly, holding her hands over her mouth. It was as if she stepped into one of her own paintings. The light see through sleeves of her shirt flowed as she felt the small wind coming from the chocolate waterfall! "Do you like it Willy Wonka designed it, that's how me mixes the chocolate through the waterfall. She should ask him about when you see him, and about how he found the Ompaa Lompas he loves telling that story. Elena? Hehe, are you okay?" He asked the last part giggling, he saw she smiled and gasped at the room. It was beautiful, all the colors and shapes spoke to her soul. Since she was going to stay for a awhile she may as well go to a good angle and draw the waterfall.

When she looked around, she saw their little house, the house she was born and grew up in. With that Charlie began to run for the house. He stopped a moment and said. "Race ya!" With that she took off after him, the heels didn't hurt her. She was use to running in the heels, Charlie beat her to the door. She was right behind him. She huffed as he opened the door, Elena looked through. See her father reading, looking up, her mother cleaning, looking up. And all four of her grandparents, her mother screamed and ran to hug her not seen daughter. She made it before her father that was for sure, Mrs. Bucket cried as she looked at her baby. "Look how beautiful you turned out! My god, looks like fairytale land took it tale on you didn't it?" She laughed, and Elena hugged her father. "Look at you ready to be an Artist." He said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "Come here and give your grandparents a hug!" Grandpa Joe said holding out his arms to Elena. She walked over to the bed, hugged her grandpa. Then hugged the grandmother across from him. Then rushed to the other side of the bed hugging her other grandpa and grandma. "Its good to see all of you!" She said.

"Its good to see you two darling, I'm sure Willy will be quite pleased to meet you. At dinner, he's up in the Inventing Room. He let Charlie have the rest of the day off, so he could see you." "That sound great, Thanks dad. Hey mom what for dinner tonight?" Elena asked. "Hum, mashed potatoes, turkey, green beans, and rolls. Why do you ask?" "Because I want to help cook tonight, I've gotten quite good at it."

After awhile, with everyone settled down. Charlie showed Elena that her bags were already taken to her and Charlie's room. Charlie left her alone she could change into something more comfortable.

She changed into a maroon shirt, dark purple shorts with. Elena looked at herself, and hated how she was so pale. Her toes painted black along with long finger nails. Elena had an ankle tattoo of a Wonka Bar. It was her 21st birthday, the years she was allowed to drink. She had gotten so drunk, and as a child wanted to see the inside of the famous factory. That she woke up the next morning with the Wonka Bar tattoo. She liked it, it showed her love of candy.

Elena climbed down the ladder, and joined her mother in the kitchen her noticed the tattoo. She pointed at it was a wooden spoon and said. "What on earth? When did you get that?" She asked, Elena looked behind her shoulder and said. "It was a present from my friend Brittney. On my 21st, really wanted to see the factory and well. Kinda woke up with it on." Her father past her saying. "Willy is going to get a kick out of that."

"Hey Elena! Sing us a song like you use to when you were little!" Grandma Josephine shouted.

Elena began to sing Love Story by Taylor Swift, when she pulled out her iPod leaving on the song.

She danced as she sang, not hearing the door open and close. She stirred the mashed potatoes,

_It's a love story baby just say yes!_

She tapped her foot putting down the potatoes and twirled her way to the turkey.

_This love is difficult but its reeeaal!_

She grabbed the plate of turkey and turned around.

She felt herself stop and song continued

_You'll never have to be alone_

They locked gazes for a moment.

_I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress, it's a love story baby just say yes_

"Elena, Elena are you okay?" Charlie asked getting another seat. She shook herself from the man and said. "Yeah, I'm fine." Charlie frowned and turned around to see what she was looking at. He turned to his mentor, then said. "Oh, Elena this is Mr. Willy Wonka, Mr. Wonka, this is my older sister Elena." Elena placed the turkey on the table, took off the apron. Mr. Wonka was quite tall considering the hat and the coat made his shoulders look very broad. He held out his hand for her to shake, he didn't take his piercing gaze away from her.

Elena was entranced, he looked like a character right from a wonderful book. He was just as colorful as her, none the less he and her were matching. His maroon coat, and her maroon shirt. They could have been mistaking for twins. Their skin was the same paleness, and their hair matched. Expect for the fact that Elena's hair was longer. She felt a shiver crawl up her spine as she shook his hand. As they did, the song _Beautiful Soul _by Jesse McCartney.

_[Intro:]__  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

**Willy Wonka's P.O.V**

She was the must beautiful women Willy had ever seen in his life. He felt his heart quicken, his tongue become dry, and butterflies flutter around his stomach. He felt Charlie nudge him in the stomach after a few seconds. He let go said. "Um, Yes I am Willy Wonka. Welcome, to the factory." She seem to flush the prettiest shade of red. Reminding him of a cherry, she pushed her lovely chocolate hair behind her ear and say. "Hi, I'm Elena Bucket, Charlie's older sister."

Willy was glad that Mr. Bucket broke the awkward moment, and said. "Well you two go ahead and sit, we've got a lot of catching up to do Elena." With that Elena and Willy sat across from each other.

"So darling what is it you studying up in America?" Grandma Josephine asked. She had a spoon food coming into her mouth when she stopped in mid air. Then put it down and said. "Well, I was studying Ancient Art of all the contents. And Mythology, I just got my degree in Art. I want to start looking around town to find a job as maybe an illustrator or something. Oh by the way Mr. Wonka, I must ask," Willy stopped, and looked at her. "The Chocolate Room, I am mildly impress, I was wondering. Did you truly design the room yourself?" He straightened himself and said. "Yes, I designed the whole room" "Wow, you must have one creative brain to design it. Its looks like something from a dream, I was wondering if you don't mind. I wanted to draw some of the areas in the Chocolate Room, I was wondering if it's alright with you?" She asked, Willy felt more confident in the question and said. "Of course. I'm glad you find it wonderful." He said, he saw her smile brightly as she went back to her food.

"Hey Elena you should show Mr. Wonka your tattoo." Charlie said, he saw Elena make a face at Charlie, then heard Charlie jump a bit. Willy suspected that Elena kicked him slightly under the table. But she got up and walked to the other side of the table and pointed her ankle. Willy felt himself smile hugely. She had a Wonka Bar tattoo around her ankle. "It was for my 21st birthday from my friend."

"That's great!" He said, laughing. He looked up at her, she was smiling. She was grinning and walking back to her seat, on the other side of the table. She tripped, she disappeared under the table. Charlie started to pound his fist on the table and laugh, and so did his parents. Charlie didn't notice Mr. Wonka being able to go as fast as he did. Willy got up from the table and to the other side of the table in a flash. Holding his hand from Elena to take, she took it and Willy lifted her up. She seemed to be surprised that he was that strong. With that Willy walked back and Elena got back in her seat. Everyone else to teary eyed from laughter to see.

**Elena's P.O.V**

She can't believe she just did that, she tripped in front of Willy Wonka! He must have thought she was ungraceful. Her dance teacher use to always scold Elena for her walk, saying if she kept tripping on her own two feet. No man would ever want to take her dancing. Elena poked at her food, then the conversation made its way back to Willy. "So Willy I've meaning to ask, and I am quiet curious. How old are you?" Mrs. Bucket asked before putting a green bean in her mouth. "Believe it or not I'm 28." Willy said, Elena looked from her food. How on earth could this guy be 28? Everyone looked confused. "Well, let me explain, I was 18 when I built the factory. I was 20 when I closed the factory, I was 23 when I found the Ompaa Lompas. I was 27 when I sent out the tickets." He said, then a year he was teaching and mentoring Charlie. Elena herself was 22, Willy was only 6 years older than her.

The topic was long forgotten along with the plates. Elena felt herself yawn, she was going to have to get use to England time again. It was morning in America and night time in England. She hadn't slept all day to keep herself from having a jetlag. In America time she hadn't slept for three days. She was about to call asp over the sink when two hands caught her. She turned to look at Willy, with his top hat back on.

Elena rubbed one eye and yawned, she was too tired to blush, or anything for that matter. "Oh, I'm sorry I'm not use to England time again. I hadn't slept in three days." "Its quite alright, Its seems your staying here for the night. I'm sorry I didn't have the guest room prepared sooner for your arrival." "Oh it's alright, I think I'd slept walk halfway there." She ended the sentence with one giggle before her knees go weak beneath her. She slid down the counter and sat on the floor. He bent on his knees to look at her, she smiled. "I must be more tired them I thought." She said taking a big yawn again. "Well, let's get you to bed before you fall asleep going up the ladder. Now that would hurt if you fell backwards." He said standing and holding his hand out to her. She took it and again was lifted to her feet. She wobbled before Charlie walked over and took her by the arm and leading her up the ladder to her old bed.

She landed thinking to herself. _I'm sleeping in the Chocolate Factory, and I'm crushing on the owner. Willy Wonka, man, life is really weird. _


	2. Chapter 2-Just to hear his heart

It was a straight three days that Elena was sleeping. Willy told Charlie to let her sleep, so that she could get use to England time again.

One morning Mrs. Bucket said she had been sleeping long enough. That if she slept anymore she'd get all of her days and nights mixed up. Mrs. Bucket was cooking breakfast when she had Charlie a pal of cold water. Charlie was about to venture up the ladder when Mr. Wonka came through the door. "Kept the door open, Charlie's going to need some room to run." Grandpa George said. He did and stood out of the way. He watched Charlie go upstairs with the bucket. Then he heard a milled scream and saw water coming through the floorboards. "CHHHHHHAAAAARRRLLLLIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Elena screamed, Willy giggled as Charlie jump off the ladder and headed out the door. With Elena not so far behind him, she was tracking water from her wet hair as she chased Charlie around the Chocolate Room.

Elena chased after Charlie in till he got to the glass elevator and shut the door. Elena banged on the door, but Charlie already whooshed away in the elevator.

Elena held herself as she made her way back to the house. Mr. Bucket and all of the grandparents, surprisingly including Mrs. Bucket began to laugh as Elena entered the house. As wet as if she had just jumped into a pool. "That's not funny, Mum I know it was you who told Charlie to do that." Elena looked at Willy and was so embraced by her state she practically ran upstairs.

Elena sat up there and thought how dumb she must have looked. She thought to herself, this is the exact reason why she never had many boyfriends. They thought she was to childish and too weird. She quickly changed and towel dried her hair. Which would end up straight in about ten minutes. She put on makeup and headed down stairs, Charlie had returned, but was hiding behind Mr. Wonka. "I'll get you back Char." She said, Charlie giggled and kept a good distance away from his sister. "You know Charlie that may have not been the best wake up call." Willy said winking at Charlie.

Elena was so embrassesed she didn't want to look at Mr. Wonka.

**Willy's P.O.V**

Willy laughed himself to death after Elena ran out chasing Charlie. He soon realized the embarrassment in her eyes when she looked at him, then quickly headed back up the ladder. He soon realized that she must of thought herself as looking quite ugly or ridicules in front of him. He stopped and was very kind to her afterwards during breakfast.

He enjoyed speaking with her when he found out they had a lot to talk about. Turns out she had sent every spare cash she had to her family. And that she loved Celtic music and her favorite subjects were math, science, and English. He learned that she had studied organs of candy, which he was surprised to learn. That the other chocolatiers were stilling having trouble keeping up with him. As always, he laughed when Elena explained. That she had won a free trip to India through the college to paint the country sides of India. The Indian Prince, the one Willy had once made a chocolate Palace for. Now sits on his throne murmuring to himself about the palace. And he complained how Willy never came back to make him another one.

He was also surprised to enchanted to learn that she had such a creative mind of her own. After breakfast she showed him a book of every place she had ever drawn. One of Willy's favorites was of her own version of Candy land. Another of a crystal chamber, his third favorite was of the factory. Which dated back to when she was 16 years.

After breakfast Willy and Charlie gave Elena a tour around the factory. In the glass elevator, they wished past almost every single room. All of which Elena had questions and wonders' thoughts about. Then they stopped at the Inventing Room.

Charlie was eager to show her some of his own candies that he had made himself. Charlie offered her a piece of gum when she kept chewing on the inside of her cheek.

To Willy's delight she rejected the piece saying gum was just a piece of sugared rubber.

It was close to lunch when they decided to hang out in the Chocolate Room in till such time.

They sat on a hill where Elena got good angle for the chocolate fall.

"Hey, Mr. Wonka what would you think if dogs were the domain race and humans were dogs?" Elena asked looking up from the pad, he thought for a moment and said. "Then there would be no chocolate. Dogs can't eat chocolate, gets them really sick." He said, Elena agreed, then Willy asked her. "So what if I had horns and tail. Would you still enjoy my company?" He asked, Elena laughed and said. "Of course, although I wouldn't want to get on your bad side for fear of your horns."

Then Willy remembered something important. "Oh, by the way I've had the Ompaa Lompas move your stuff to the Guest Room. That's also what the button for it is titled. I'd think after this morning's events you may feel more comfortable in the Guest Room. Away from any cold pals of water. "Oh yeah you saw that? It's been a long time since Charlie and mum have done that. So I got upset and chased him around for a bit. But he escaped into the glass elevator." They giggled as Charlie returned from homework.

"How was homework kiddo?" Elena asked. "Fine but I'm suppose to do a science paper. Which is taking forever." Charlie said pouting, "Hey Charlie." Elena said, Charlie turned his head to look at Elena. Who shoved a chocolate bonbon in his face. She then took the chocolate from her finger and rubbed a mustache and beard on Charlie. "Now that's for this morning you little bugger!" She said sucking the chocolate off of her fingers. Willy looked and laughed to how ridicules Charlie looked. Who licked around his mouth with his tongue. With no anvil he started at the house. "Great now I've got to wash my face again! Oh thanks for the beard Elena." He said. Then ran off to wash off. "Now I wish I had a camera for that one." Elena said laying down. Willy looked down at her, she smiled and said. "You know, you have a funny haircut." "I do not!" He said his voice pitched at the last word. She laughed and sat back up, she looked deeply into his violet eyes. She herself had hazel eyes, she then laid her head on his shoulder. "I don't know how to thank you." She said slowly. "For what?" Willy asked wrapping an arm around her.

"For all of this, for giving my family a second chance. You're a really good man, ." "Willy, just call me Willy." "And you can call me Elena." She said, burying her face further in his neck. "Willy" She said testing the way it sounded. Willy loved the way it rolled off her tongue, he felt Elena place a hand over his chest. As if she was feeling his heart beat.

**Elena's P.O.V**

Elena felt his chest beat up and down, she listen closely to her own. Her eyes became wide for a moment realizing that her heart and his. Beat at the same time, not a single beat that didn't match. "What is it?" He asked, She moved herself from him to place her hand back on his chest. She took his gloved hand, and placed it over her own heart. "Do you hear that?" She said, she egged him to listen and feel. "Wow" He said, when he realized their hearts beat the same beat. They looked up at each other their faces only inches apart. They got closer to each other, forgetting everything around them. When lips almost locked, eyes closed and heads titled.

Charlie called form the distance, they stopped and realized what they were doing. They pulled away, then looked at Charlie who's smile disappeared into a frown and asked. "Did I miss something?" "No" they both jinxed, then Elena closed her pad and said. "Um no, I'm starving. Lets of grab some lunch." Charlie whined and said. "But I just got back for the second time!" He complained, Elena and Willy stood and Elena took him by the shoulder. "Well then you'll just have to walk back a third time." She said.

Later that night as Elena put dishes away from dinner. Mrs. Bucket noticed something was off about Elena today. She sat a bit nervously around Mr. Wonka at dinner tonight, she wondered was bugging Elena?

Charlie and Mr. Bucket had gone into town to get some groceries. The grandparents were asleep, when Elena was done she turned to her mother. Mrs. Bucket padded the seat next to her and said. "Come here dear," Elena sighed she knew it would only be a matter of time before her mother noticed her strange behavior. Elena sat and Mrs. Bucket asked. "Are you alright dear? You seem to tense around Mr. Wonka, does he make you feel uncomfortable?"

**Willy's P.O.V**

Outside the door Willy was returning to get his misplaced watch which he suspected that fell out of his pocket during dinner. When he heard the conversation through the door. . "Are you alright dear? You seem to tense around Mr. Wonka, does he make you feel uncomfortable?" Willy felt himself grow red, he didn't want to be a bother to Elena, he didn't want to cause her any discomfort at all. He felt reassured with Elena's answer. "Oh no! That's not the reason at all, I think Mr. Wonka is very comfortable to be around its just…" She stopped, Willy listened harder. "Its just what?" Mrs. Bucket asked. "I don't know, I'm having mixed feelings about him all the sudden. At first I was nervous about meeting him, but when he walked in the door for dinner that first night. He just seemed to mean something, I felt myself go weak. I can't explain it, he just feels, just right." She tried her best to explain to her mother but slowed on the last part trying to think of a properly word to use.

Willy's heart jumped and did flips in his chest. "Oh and today while Charlie went to wash his face. I listen to his heart beat, and mother. Remember how you always use to tell me, that some nights you use to put your head on dad's chest? Just to hear his heart beat match yours?" "Yes" "Well, Willy's heart beat, matched mine."

Willy listened as Mrs. Bucket scooted her chair forward. "Oh darling, do you know what it is? I think you're in love with Willy Wonka." She said. Willy felt himself smile, and bite his bottom lip. Then again he stopped when he thought. He was having different feelings, he thought if this was true. Then he'd ask Mrs. Bucket about it, maybe she would tell Willy on her own. "Do you think so? But we've only just meet." Elena asked almost on the verge of joyful laughter. "Its love at first site, it happens. He may have the same feelings about you. You just have to give it time. I know he thinks we don't notice but he still lonely. Even with a new family, he maybe just be looking for you too." Willy heard her get up then say. "Mom, my nightly confession. I'm in love with Willy Wonka." With that Willy would wait a few minutes, so that they didn't suspect him of eves dropping. After about 4 minutes, Willy knocked on the door, Mrs. Bucket opened it and Willy almost completely forgot about why he was here. "I've come for two things, one have you seen my watch. I think it fell out of my pocket during dinner?"

Mrs. Bucket looked in her pocket and gave Willy the watch. Then breathed up his courage and said. "Also, I have come to escort Elena to her room." "I'll be right there!" Elena shouted, he noticed confidents in her voice. She jumped from the ladder. She wore shorts with a black t-shirt and beach shoes with heels that had a wedge in the middle. She walked over, said goodnight to her mother and walked out. Closing the door behind her, Willy held out his arm and said. "Shall we?" "Yes." She said taking his arm, they walked to the glass elevator and press the button that said Bedrooms. The elevator jerk to the side causing Elena to jerk into Willy's chest. She looked up and blush covered her high cheek bones. "Sorry, I'm still not use to this thing." He giggled and said. "Don't worry about it, I'm still not use to it. Also be careful when its right behind you and you try to go into it. I've already slammed into it twice." She laughed and said. "Its okay, I'll probley be checking before going in. But just watch, I'm going to slam into it anyway, and I can picture you saying. 'Well I warned you.'" He laughed and said. "Maybe, or I'll scold you for putting nose prints on the glass." She crossed her arms in defeat them said. "Ha-ha, very funny."

When the elevator came to a stop it revealed a long hallway with bedroom doors. On the end of the hallway, there was a huge set of doors. With a giant silver W on the doors, Elena expected that to be Willy's room. He took Elena by the arm again and lead her to the other end of the hallway. He pushed open the doors to reveal a huge room. There was a fireplace with a purple sofa in front of it.

A small round table, and three large windows. That gave the room's floor a animated appearance. With the shadows of snow falling. "You can see out the windows, but people can't see in." He said, the bed was round with silk purple sheets and pillows. "Its wonderful thank you." Elena said, Willy nodded his head then said. "Then, I will bid you goodnight." "Goodnight, Willy" With that he shut the doors, Elena ran for the bed and jumped to land on the bed. She stretched out her arms and legs, she looked up to see a chandler. The warm air made her quite sleepily, then she looked around for her bags. And there they were sitting on the sofa. Elena opened the closet doors, and began to put her shirts on hangers . She put her pants in the dresser drawers, and her some dresses. She opened her big suitcase, to pull out her easel, paint kit. A few books, she pulled out her iPod speakers and headphones. She plugged in her headphones, and started to listen to "Want you Back" by Cher Lloyd.

She danced as she unpacked thinking, her realization that she was in love with Willy Wonka. Resulted in happy energy, it was going to be hard for her to sleep tonight. For her eagerness to see him tomorrow sparkled, her energy increased as the "Party in the U.S.A" by Mile Cyrus played.

Elena soon mellowed out as she listened to Enya and Secret Garden. Elena pulled on a baggy shirt that had a dragon on it. And no pants, but black and white striped underwear. Elena crawled in bed, with a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3-Edward Slugworth

She woke up the next morning by a light weight on her. A finger poked her nose, and she woke up to Charlie sitting on her, and his face right in her face. "Waky, waky sleeping faky." She rolled over, causing Charlie to jump off. He sat and thought for a moment before pulling out a piece of Mimicking Candy. He placed it in his mouth then with a voice of mentor. "Elena…." Elena flipped back the covers, she breathed heavily to notice only Charlie, for a moment. She thought she slept with Willy Wonka, Charlie laughed Mr. Wonka's laugh. "Charlie!" She yelled taking a pillow and throwing it at Charlie, who ducked. The pillow, went flying to the door, where Willy had opened it only to find a pillow flying in his face.

"Well, could have told me you don't like to be awakened early." He said only to see Elena gasping and covering her mouth with her hands. Charlie couldn't hold it, he laughed. Willy had noticed it was his own laugh. Charlie had no doubt scared Elena awake, went to throw a pillow, Charlie ducked nailing Willy.

"Sorry Willy, my little booger of a brother decided it would be the funniest thing in the world. To scare me awake." She said taking another pillow and whacking Charlie on the side of the head. "Oh, that really hurt Elena." He said as the candy's effects began to fade. "Well, maybe I should put on the door a big warning sign saying. 'Do not wake the dragon' see how much of an impression that would make." She said, she almost went to slip out of the bed. Before she remembered she had no pants on. "Well, come on sleepy. Mom wants you to take me to school. Please?" He begged, she looked at Charlie and finally gave in. "Fine!" She said, Charlie then walked over to Willy and said. "Come on, mom says she needs her 'girl time'" Elena looked at Charlie and raised an eyebrow. "You know you've become more cocky the last time I saw you, which was oh yeah, 5 years ago." Charlie and Willy giggled walking out the door. "I see where he gets if from too." She whispered looking at the back of Willy's head.

She made her way down to the hallway, to see Charlie by himself ready to go to school. "Okay kiddo you own me." She said before they walked out. She walked him to school, in bell bottom jeans and maroon long coat. She put makeup on, and her hair straighten itself. Charlie seemed to slow his pace as they walked up. She noticed Charlie start to walk up behind her. "Whats the matter?" Charlie said. "Well, Elena can you start walking me to school and picking me up because. Edward Slugworth has been bullying me ever since I won the contest. I have to run home sometimes when him and his goons are chasing me." Elena stopped him and said. "What!? Oh that's it I am going to stick my foot so far up his…"

"Elena you can't he's 17 and captain of the football team. Your no match." Charlie sounded scare looking for any sign of him. Elena was slightly offended, she didn't have fencing and kick boxing classes for nothing. "Charlie I'm a kick boxing champ, and a fencing champ. I think I can take on a football player." Elena then finally understood why her mother wanted Elena to go with him. She knew what was going on, and she also must have counted on how Elena was a fighter. Ever since middle school, kids would bully her and Charlie and Elena beat them up so bad they were crying. One girl was bullying Elena about how her drawings looked like little kid scribbles. She then spit on her face then on her drawling. Elena had just about lost it, that was her first fight. She had given the girl broken nose with one punch. That fight was in the 3rd grade.

Elena felt a heavy shadow fall over her. She turned around to a buffed and freaky ugly guy with a buzz cut. Freckles just about covered his face, and his breath could make you fall over dead. "Well boys look what we got here little shit brought his mommy!" Elena held her claws back. Most people thought her nails were fake. But they were an inch long, and think on that matter. She filed them to a point on purpose, for goons like this. "Listen here dumbass. A I'm not his mother I'm his sister B if you and fat ass would move out the way. We would really like to get to class." He seemed not only shocked she spoke to him like that but noticed she was free for the taking. Elena grabbed Charlie's hand and pulled him throw heading for the building. Once Charlie was safe inside, Elena spoke to the teacher. Who knew exactly what was going on, and would let Charlie stay in the building as long as he needed to. In till Elena came to get him.

Elena turned around to leave when the brute slapped her butt. She turned around to see him smiling. "Look I'm going to say this once and once only. Keep you nasty ass hands off of me." She then turned to continue walking. Then he stopped her by cutting her off, she frowned, crossing her arms. "You know you cute when you're angry." He tried to take her chin lightly, she whipped her head back in disgust. He tired taking the back of his hand to gently brush her cheek. As quick as a cat she let her nails fly. He jumped back wiggling his hand saying. "God damn! You crazy bitch!" "Thank you." She said then walked away purposely making her walk. Seeming as if she was full of herself, wiping back her hair for an extra touch.

"Hey we ain't done here tramp." She continued and lift her right hand giving him the finger.

Back at the factory, Elena practically stomped through the Chocolate Room to the house. "Who the hell is Edward Slugworth?" She demanded, she saw Willy jump slilightly as she slammed the door behind her. "Slugworth?" Willy questioned, he seemed to know. "Yeah some guy who is 17 and is bullying Charlie at school. I want to know exactly who the hell Slugworth's parents are! I'M CALLING THEM RIGHT NOW!" She demanded, Willy sighed and said. "That won't do you any good Elena. I know who Edward Slugworth is, he's one of my reviles in the chocolate business. Ever heard of Slugworth Candy? He hates my guts, Edward is his boy. Slugworth has been after my factory and ideas and life's work for years. It wouldn't surprise me if Edward has found his way to Charlie. I wanted to prevent it, I've offered to take Charlie to school. But he's convinced that Edward is out for blood." Elena slammed her fist on the table. "I'll make him stop! I'll break my foot so far up his ass! HE won't be able to walk for a mouth!" Elena shouted then Grandpa George said. "A man! I say let her!" He shouted, Elena then stopped and started to pace. "Wait, wait, wait….I've got it!" Saying as if she was a scientist who just figured out the correct mixture.

"Willy! You know that candy Charlie ate this morning to sound like you?" He shook his head, then he saw the gleam in her eyes. She and Willy were thinking the exact same thing. "Good I'm also going to need to go to the costume store. I'll see you guys in an hour!" With that she ran out the door.

Hours later Elena returned with, an old man costume. Elena looked up at the libery what Mr. Slugworth looked like and download an audio on her iPod of his voice. For another few hours Elena spent up stairs making herself look like him. Willy returned with the candy after receiving a message from Elena through an Ompaa Lompa. When she slipped down the ladder, it scared Willy. How much of Mr. Slugworth she looked like. She wore two shirt to hide the padding used to tight back her breasts. She could have literally been mistaken for him. With the candy, she could have run the company.

"You've got it?" She asked her voice still sounding like herself. He handed her the candy, she looked at her iPod. It was time to get Charlie, she took the candy from him. "I'd kiss you but that would be uncomfortable." She said to Willy before she ran out of the factory. Mr. Bucket looked up from his book and said. "You alright?" Willy shook himself of the thought a fake Slugworth was in the factory. "Yeah, that was just a scary."

Elena wait in front of the school hopefully Charlie would get the message. She saw Charlie come out, no sigh of Edward. Elena slowly made her way behind him. Charlie got scared when he turned around to see Slugworth behind him. "Shh Charlie it's me Elena it's a costume." She said taking down the collar of the shirt the show the end of the rubber mask. Charlie was reassured, then he recognized the candy. Elena popped it in her mouth just as Edward came by.

"Hey dad! Good to see ya! Come to see me beat the crap out of little shit!" "Stop that type of language Edward!" Elena shouted at Edward with Slugworth's voice, he stopped cracking his knuckles. "You are to stop bullying this boy again! If I so much as hear of this again, and I will chain you in your room and lock you up for years! You can never come out again!" The threat may have been a little cold, but Elena didn't care. "Ok, ok" He said backing off. "Now I think you owe him an apology." Edward looked angry then finally crossed his arms and said. "I'm sorry." Then Edward wait for Slugworth at the car. "No son, I'll walk, oh and again if I hear of this. I'll sale your car." Edward seemed to be really scared of that, he jumped in the car and drove off. Elena Slugworth and Charlie ran off when Edward was out of site. They were building laughing when Elena ripped of the mask. Letting her hair fall, she still sounded like Slugworth.

Back at the factory during dinner, Elena and Charlie explained everything. Willy was almost overjoyed when Elena returned. To find her kiss him on the cheek saying. "I owed one!"

Cleaning up plates, Elena was having a delightful chat with Willy. "Elena what are doing tomorrow for lunch?" Willy asked, _what a dumb way to say it, nice going Willy! _"Nothing why?" "Well I was wondering if you'd have lunch with me at the restaurant down town. It's quite fancy." _Fancy? Way of word choice dummy. _He saw Elena good red, then she smiled and said. "I would love to. Is it really fancy or decently fancy?" She asked, "Really fancy." "Then I'll have to look for my best black dress. Now out of the kitchen I need to clean." With that she hip bumped him out of the way.

Charlie and Willy enjoy discussing new kinds of candy while sitting at the table. When Charlie was done with homework, and clock stroked 8. Willy rose and offered to take Elena to her room. She apeccted with grace.

"Goodnight my lady" Willy said taking off his hat and bowing, then straitening himself and placing his hat back on. "Good moon my lord." Elena said curtsying him goodnight. It was a new routine Elena and Willy had invented. Willy made a move by taking Elena's hand and kissing it gently. Elena let him, and let herself flush so hard. Her cheeks were painted red, Willy looked up slightly flushed. But with Elena's pale skin it was easy to tell. "Again, I bid you goodnight my lady." With that he turned around and walked away. Elena closed the doors, and slid to the floor. "Willy kissed my hand!" She whispered slightly squeaking. She felt her heart jump, then she rushed to her closet. Pulling out a light black dress with dark black swirl designs. She also picked out a pair of simple pair of black heels.

She threw herself in bed with pants this time. Closing her eyes and dreaming of Willy thinking how romantic the date would turn out. Not letting the thoughts of Edward Slugworth slapping her butt break into her brain.


End file.
